


History Lesson

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-03
Updated: 2008-03-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	History Lesson

Title: History Lesson  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #219: Snape and sex  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

History Lesson

~

“It’s not fair,” Harry whined.

Severus smirked. “Complaining about life and fairness again?” he asked. “You of all people should be aware of the inherent lack of fairness in the world.”

“But you know everything about my, um, history and I know nothing about yours. Even the name of the first person you, you know--” Harry blushed.

“Your vague almost-question covers too many potential acts. Be more specific.”

“Snogged. Shagged. Anything.”

“The closest you’ll get is a demonstration of what I most enjoyed of last night’s activities.” Severus stood, sauntering towards the bedroom.

As Harry followed, he smiled. That his inexperience hadn’t been glaringly obvious continued to be a relief.

~


End file.
